In-network caching typically refers to the storage of frequently accessed data content such as web pages, audio/video content, and images in a communication network to reduce data traffic between a server and a user equipment (UE). Information that has been previously stored in the cache can be retrieved from the cache rather than from the server, thus providing faster service when the cache is closer to the UE than the origin server. However, cache memories are usually small in order to be cost-effective, making efficient management and use of the cache memory a challenging task.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.